Lost Life
by Mrs. Rhett Butler
Summary: Another one of those stories where Scarlett never fell down the stairs. First fanfic. please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**What is Scarlett didn't fall down the stairs.**

Rhett has been gone for one month now. Sometimes I wish I could just take back all the wrong thing I have done in my horrible life. Other times I wouldn't care if Rhett went to hell for all I cared. The morning sickness was terrible, with the heat. Sometimes I did was sit in the sun all day long. I would watch Wade and Ella play. I know I haven't been the best mother to them but I was trying to be the mother figure that they always wanted. If only Wade wasn't scared of me and Ella didn't have to be so fussy. I shouldn't be complaining.Never comforted them when itstormed never read them a bedtime story's. But i will be the best mother in the world when i die.

I felt the nasty vomit coming up my through. I quickly ran over to the pot and emptied my stomach. I was exhausted after i finally stopped vomiting. I collapsed onto the floor, with a light thud.

**Rhett's pov: **

_Charlston South Carolina_

"Daddy when is mother coming to grandmothers?" Bonnie asked for the hundredth time today.

"Soon precious soon." he had to get Bonnie distracted. "Bonnie dear, would you like some ice cream when

you wake up?"

"Yes daddy..." Bonnie fell asleep rabbling on about ice cream. I needed a drink so bad. Mother didn't

keep any alcohol in the house. Scarlett was in my mind again. She was like poison in his blood once it's

there you can never get rid of it. I left to find any Saloon. Bonnie would be fine for a couple of hours. After

all she was sleeping.

**Bonnies pov:**

I woke up to the light room "where was daddy" was my first thought. This wasn't my room or daddy's. I was all alone at Grandmothers. She had a really scary house. I missed mother. "if daddy isn't here neater will i" i got out of bed and put on a little day dress and some shoes. I quietly walked down the steps and out the front door. It was almost morning i had to get to the train station quick if i was to get to mother. i walked up to a nice kind looking woman.

"can you show how to get home?" i asked the lady

"where do you live?"

"in A-A-Atlanta" i responded

"what are you doing way up here then little girl?"

"my mother is at home and daddy left so i am going to mother. I miss her so much." i finished

"will you come with me. I was going too Atlanta to see my sister. You can ride with me."

when i got on the train i fell asleep instantly. The lady woke me up saying i was home. I hopped off the train. I walked down the street "almost to mother i thought".

**Scarlett's pov:**

I was going to call on Melly tis morning. I was so pretty outside i decided to walk. I was going to get rid of the mills for i didn't love Ashley any more. I was brought out of my thoughts by and ear piercing scream. It sounded just like my Bonnie. But it couldn't be she was God knows where. I quickened my pace any way She screamed aging. At that instant i knew it was my Bonnie I turned own the street to see a dirty looking man carry my Bonnie away. I was running for my child. I tried to keep up but i started to get dizzy. Then as soon as it came i blackened out.

My head was swimming when i woke. I was opening my eye's expecting to see Mamy. But what i saw

was a lot worse. It was terrifying. That person who...

**sorry for the pov changes so much. this is my first fanfic so please tell me if it is good enough to continue. i am sorry about the length. it was really long till i put it on this site. lol**

**read and review please **


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: ok, so thanks you for all of the reviews. I will try to explain thins in more detail. Thank you so much maddyshay, missysammy, princessAlica, anonymous Jess, ang887, Captscarlett. Gotta love you guys Happy reading. **

**Rhett's pov: **

I rode Hope my black stallion to my favorite Saloon In Charleston. "The Vampires. Bells son owned it. It was a hell of a place. It was missing a few shutters and the wood was all splintered. I walked into the house I headed strait to the bar.

"Uncle Rhett" I young man called with brown hair. He looked a lot like Bell, but without the red hair.

"Son," I called back.

By this time I was already over to where he was standing.

"So what brings you to this dump?"

"My wife, thats what brings me here."

"Oh, so your still married to the famous southern bell Katie Scarlett O'Hara Hampton Kennedy Butler." he retorted

"yes I think thats her." my laugh bounced off the walls. "she is the devil himself you would think."

"she has torn your heart into tinny littler shards then walked all over them. Mother has written to me about you wife. From what I heard she must be something to get the famous Rhett Butler to married Then stay married for four years. Uncle Rhett what is so special about her?"

there was a long pause.

"Son, I just think I have always have had a weakness for lost causes. And Scarlett is one big lost cause. Just don't for get love can leave as soon as it has come."

"you sure look like you need a drink"

"yea, get me the strongest thing you got here."

after a drank about two cups of what ever William gave me, it was enough to numb my mind. I mounted hope and made the small track home. I entered the house looked the door and made my way up the stairs. I plopped onto my bed and fell into a dreamless slumber.

the next morning, I woke to find the house mouse quiet. _Maybe mother took Bonnie out shopping with her. _ I quickly shaved and got dressed. I walked down the stairs into the dinning room. Where mother and Rosemary was sitting.

"Morning Rhett" mother greeted

"good morning mother. Where is Bonnie"

"i thought she was with you."

Bonnie was not with me or with my family. Where is Bonnie.

"mother I haven't see Bonnie since last night."

oh god Bonnie is gone.

**a/n sorry it is so short. Would you like longer chapter less frequent updates of short chapters more updates? I am also looking for a Beta is there anyone who wants to be my Beta just PM(it took me one year for reading story's on this site for me to figure out what PM meant. For people like me that doesn't know what PM means. PM means "privet message".) me. Thank you for who ever read my long authors note. REVIEW please **


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: thank you for waiting so long for me to get this chapter out. I will tell you one thing. unlike most people i will not update on the weekends. : ( **

_**Twilight readers: so if anyone who reads this story is a twilight fan. please check out my twilight story **__"Edward and i" isn't__** an Edward or Jacob story i love both characters. **_

**Ashley's pov:**

Melly dear Melly is gone. i broke down into sobs once more. i have never stopped crying for more than a minute. i miss her so. the funeral was terrible. this was the only night in my whole life that i was drunk. and when i mean drunk, it's drunk. i walked down the street the street Melly walked so many times before me. i finally stopped in front of a big house i continued up the walk. i tunned the handle surprisingly the door was unlocked. i walked into the house i knew so well. Scarlett was sleeping by the fire. in the library. he green eyes sprang open when i tripped on the rug. she stud up.

"Ashley,"

she greeted. i could tell she was a little started.

"Scarlett i love you so much"

"was i going insane ?" i needed someone tonight an Scarlett was the perfect victim. i started to advance towards her. she kept backing up. one slow step at a time she was startled i could tell. i saw that she was go0ing to scream i hurriedly took two big steps and put my mouth onto hers. she didn't like that very much. she was trying to get away. i was forcing my tung into her mouth. she tasted so good. then out of the blue she slapped my face as had as she could. i finally let go still having a hold onto her wrist. i put my hand up to my face to feel where she had slapped me. god it stung so bad.

Someone pulled me off of her. "Who in gods name would be here at this time of night." the man on i didn't know punched me into the face. He when over to the crying Scarlett. trying to sooth her. I took in my surroundings. trying to find out some way who this man was. I could see a dark shadow in the corner of the library. I could tell that the person had long hair. i had gotten up by now. I was going to try to leave the house without the man knowing i left. but as soon as i moved he was at my side.

"Mr. Wilkes if you come near her again you will be VERY sorry" the man let go of my shirt sleeve. the man had a very dark voice. it sounded like sandpaper rubbing across wood. he had a tone in his voice saying "don't mess with me". I wouldn't like to get into any kind of trouble with him. I quickly but slowly walked out of the house. down the street to my little home. my house was quiet now because i had sent Beu off to an all boy's school. he was to much like melly for me to keep him. anyway i wouldn't had been much of a father to him during this time.

**Scarlett pov **

I went home down as ever. _maybe all this sleep i am not getting is taking it's toll on me. why would Rhett let Bonnie out of his sight. I was just seeing things from the way it looked. _I was sitting in the library re thinking my day.

_flashback_

_I had woken up to a face didn't know. i was in a room which only had a bed and a night table and a fire place in it. the fire was about to go out, I looked like a bed room house, and this was the one room. The woman walked into the door. holding fire wood she was a short little thing she didn't____look over the age of 20. She had long wavy amber colored hair. Her eyes were hard to describe, they had a hint of brow and then blue. She finally looked up from the fire that she had been making. _

_"Miss, it is good to see you awake. i saw you when you fainted. i am Amber Smith."_

_"thank you very much i aam afraid i have been having dizzy spells for quite awhile now. Miss. Smith it is good to meet you. i am Mrs. Scarlett Butler, you can call me Scarlett."_

_"y-y-you are the wife of the great Captain Butler"_

_"yes i am afraid i am. you know my husband"_

_"no i have just herd of him. does he really as handsome as people describe him to be. with is dark hair and eyes..."_

_"yes he is. if i must say so myself...but don't tell anyone i said so."_

_"you must be wanting to be getting home"_

_"yes that would be nice." _

_standing by now. Amber walked me thought the back door. _

_"thank you so much ma'am please tell me if there is anything i can do to repay you."_

_"oh there is nothing you can do. you are only a couple of blocks from your house if you wait it will call a carriage."_

_she didn't look like she could a ford one._

_"no i think so fresh air would do me good. thanks again Miss Smith"_

**thank you for taking the time to read. **

**I don't own GWTW wish I did though **


	4. Chapter 6

So sorry about now updating sooner. So here goes nothing.

? pov (**preview to the next chap. To anyone who can guess who's pov this is ^_^)**

This would help out father, and Scarlett get together. Even though I would prefer mom and dad to get married. Well any way. By me taking Bonnie and saving Scarlett from the wrath of the honorable Ashley Wilkes that isn't so honorable. Don't ask me how I got there in time but I did.

Bonnie is pleading to me to let her come back to her mother. But that would rune the whole plan. The plan was to get word to Rhett that Bonnie was kidnapped in Atlanta. He would come home storming mad. Scarlett would tell him that she saw someone take her. He would get the police working on the case. I would keep Bonnie for a couple more days. Till It is time to let Bonnie come home reunion with her parents. Then they will be the happy family. Scarlett will have the baby, even if it's isn't Rhett's child. They will be a happy family with another child. Till they (Scarlett and Rhett) have another fight over the Ashley Wilkes.

Bonnie pov

Why would a kind man like Joseph keep me here. I can't say that is is not a nice place, it is really like my room. It has yellow flower wall paper. The white bed has a pretty yellow covers on it. The floor is white carpet. It is the perfect room. It has all kinds of toy's and dolls for me to play with. The house from what I can see out the window is in the middle of no where. All I can see for miles is tree's, tree's, and more tree's. My room is in the back of the house. For when it is time to eat I have to walk to the front. The house is plain. My room is the prettiest room. The meals are really good almost as good as pansy can cook. I have gotten some clothes since I have been here they are new too. This man Joseph is very kind. He reads me story's at night. Some times he tells me about when he was a sailor. He lets me have a bath every morning. Some times I even forget that I am here and not at home. He has gotten a very pretty girl to teach me how to sing and play the piano. I really enjoy singing. Joseph sings with us. He is like my father a lot. I cry at night when he leaves because he reminds me of my father that is out thee some where hopefully not worrying about me because I am in a really good place.

**So short.  
**

**Review**


	5. Chapter 7

**The mystery pov was William Walting.**

**Thanks to all who put me as story alert: ceciilee, vball14chick, becky207 ^_^**

**Thanks so much for the reviews they are what keeps me going: ceciilee and classicmovielover**

**now to answer you questions....**

**ceciilee: sorry I didn't makew that clear. Joseph doesn't think it is Rhetts child. **

**Classicmovielover: I will try to improve my grammar and spelling. **

**On to the story..........**

**I don't own gone with the wind(but I do own William and Joseph)**

**Rhett pov:**

I walked into my home, went strait to my room. Scarlett was finally out of my head.

I plopped into the bed. I fell asleep too fast.

I woke up a little latter than usual. Bonnie was already up. She missed her mother. Don't ask me why she would miss her. Any mother was better than her. But it was also better to have Scarlett as a mother than not to have a mother at all.

I got up and rang for the maids to bring up a bath. I sunk into the warm bubbly water. After I cleaned myself I got out and towed off. Shaved and got dressed for another Scarlett in my mind day. I silently walked down the steps and into the dining room where Mother and Rosemary were eating. I walked over to my mother and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good morning mother."

I walked over to Rosemary and did the same.

" Now were is my favorite little girl ?"

" I thought she was with you son." Elanor commented

"No mother."

"Oh dear where do you think she could have gone?"

$$$$$$$$$$$page break$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

I was now sitting on a train bounded to Atlanta. I looked every where for Bonnie. No one claimed to have known where she is. So that is how I got to be in the same town as Scarlett. I just pray that she has her. The train doesn't seen like it is going fast.

The train finally got there. I got off. I found the first carriage that I could find to bring me the monstrosity of a house. I finally made it. I walked no ran up the walk and opened the door. Which I was surprised to find it unlocked. I walked in to the house there I found the one most person I didn't wish to see at the moment.

**Please review they are what keeps me writing. **

**Press the button its not going to bite**


End file.
